


The Ballad of Bugnado

by Merinnan



Category: Sharknado (Movies), 怒海潜沙&秦岭神树 | Explore with the Note & The Lost Tomb (TV), 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV), 盗墓笔记 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei, 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016), 盗墓笔记重启 | The Lost Tomb Reboot (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Sharknado - Freeform, dedicated to the bugs and creepy critters of dmbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Merinnan
Summary: The Ballad of Sharknado, rewritten for DMBJ's bugs and bug-like critters.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Ballad of Bugnado

**Author's Note:**

> The original song, [[The Ballad of] Sharknado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vmHziIi9pw&ab&ab_channel=Quint-Topic)

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Run away from the bugnado

It's your greatest foe, foe, foe

Don't wanna get eaten by the bugnado

In tombs on land, by sea

I see that bugnado coming for me

I can't run, I can't hide

I just don't wanna die

Bugnado

Bugnado

Break and twist and you will shout

Those bugs are gonna take you out

It's got teeth, it's got speed

Destruction is all it needs

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Run away from the bugnado

Blood is gonna flow, flow, flow

So warn that guy in the bugnado

Bugnado (bugnado)

Bugnado (bugnado)

Deadly Dragon's one scary guy

Worm is gonna make you cry

Shibie bites, bye, bye, bye

Hand crab's coming, away from sky,

Far underground, suicide

There's no place that you can hide

You can't stop it if you try

So, so, so, so, so, so, so

We're gonna fight the bugnado

Pangzi's bombs will explode, 'plode, 'plode

We're all gonna die in the bugnado

Bugnado (bugnado)

Bugnado (bugnado)

Bugnado (bugnado)

Bug!


End file.
